


He doesn't know anymore (Он больше не знает)

by JacquesChristian



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Psychology, Season/Series 01, based on a song line, overcoming writing block, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: Тюрьма убивает его. Медленно. Неотвратимо. Безвозвратно. День за днем. Минута за минутой. Секунда за секундой."Его" становится все меньше и меньше.





	He doesn't know anymore (Он больше не знает)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black Comediant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Black+Comediant).



> Написано в рамках неписун-моба на строчку из песни по заявке друга. Получилось коротко. Сериал для себя открыл совсем недавно, первый сезон еще не досмотрел. Но Майкл задел за живое очень. О чем и размышления.

"В этой жизни хоть раз все отправить к чертям"

(Сплин, "Рай в шалаше")

 

Тюрьма убивает его. Медленно. Неотвратимо. Безвозвратно. День за днем. Минута за минутой. Секунда за секундой. "Его" становится все меньше и меньше.

Все его мысли заняты отсчетом секунд, шагов, ударов сердца, поворотов, углов, вдохов-выдохов. Вся его суть пронизана одним-единственным желанием - вызволить Линка.

Все его существо посвящено только этому. Каждый взгляд, каждое действие, каждое слово, каждое чувство - один большой расчет. Калькуляция. Смета. Каждое взаимодействие с другими - обмен. Информацией, угрозами, доверием, надеждой, ложью, услугами.

Он больше не знает, остались ли границы, за которые он еще не вышел; есть ли черты, что он не способен пересечь. Все пределы размыты, местами почти стерты или напрочь перечеркнуты. Все меняется быстро, иногда слишком быстро. Количество переменных в уравнении все увеличивается, и все труднее становится просчитать, продумать, свести отрицательный баланс к нулю.

Слишком много людей, чьи поступки сбивают его с ритма, заставляют обнулять отсчет и отступать на один-два-десяток шагов назад, искать и выбирать альтернативу. Все меньше времени остается на действия; все чаще он лишь реагирует на смену событий.

Часть его - глубоко внутри - бьется в бесконечной истерике, не успевая воспринимать-осмыслять-пересчитывать. Другая - наблюдает за всем: молча, безучастно, отдаленно. Беспристрастно.

Лишь какая-то незначительная часть его, слишком маленькая часть его прежнего, занятого собой, учебой, работой - жизнью, далекая от этого ужаса, просыпается ночами и цинично усмехается ему нынешнему, в который раз предлагая послать все к черту и остановиться. Сдаться.

И во всем этом непрекращающемся кошмаре по-настоящему его пугает лишь одно - что он послушается.


End file.
